EL COMPLICE
by Yunuen
Summary: Una oleada de bromas pesadas se desata en la casa del Clan Hamato :) ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

.

¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!

8D

Deseo de todo corazón que esta Navidad y Año Nuevo la hayan pasado súper bien con sus seres queridos n.n

Comenzamos con otro año que promete ser mucho mejor que el pasado, y qué decir para los fics. Este año tengo preparado algo totalmente diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero mejor empezamos este 2013 con un fic lindo.

-:-

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL COMPLICE**

Rafael se dirige hacia el baño porque va a tomar una ducha rápida; va a salir con Casey y ambos irán al billar a pasarla bien por un buen rato.

Rafael llega al baño, se quita su indumentaria ninja y se mete a la regadera, abre la llave y la cálida agua cae sobre él como una ligera y agradable llovizna; cierra los ojos para disfrutar del agradable baño, pero a escasos segundos de haber abierto la llave, Rafael comienza a sentir no la suavidad del agua sino algo diferente; abre los ojos, y para su sorpresa… ¡algo verde, viscoso y asqueroso sale de la regadera! De inmediato cierra la llave y sale de la ducha.

Se mira. Está cubierto de pies a cabeza por una sustancia que parece ser auténtica secreción nasal, osease, moco.

¡Rafael está cubierto con moco verde!

En su mente se forma el nombre de alguien. No ha pasado en balde todos esos años conviviendo con cierto hermano bromita como para no darse cuenta que ha sido obra suya; sus ojos dorados refulgen como dos soles a punto de estallar cual súper nova, pero lo que estalla, es el nombre del bromita.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEEL! -

**Continuará…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchas gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

n.n


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL COMPLICE**

Donatelo está en el taller dándole el mantenimiento que necesita a El Acorazado. En este momento está por cambiarle una llanta; arrodillado en el suelo, está quitando las tuercas, y a un lado de él, sobre un banquito, reposa una humeante taza con café.

De repente, a lo lejos, escucha un grito de furia.

¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEELL!

Donatelo levanta la cabeza, distrayéndose de su labor por unos segundos; agudiza su oído para determinar la fuente de tal alarido. No le es difícil identificar la gruesa y potente voz de Rafael.

Donatelo mueve la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, reprobando cuál sea que haya sido la travesura de Miguel Ángel en esta ocasión. Prosigue con su labor.

Donatelo quita la última tuerca, retira la llanta y la coloca en el lugar apropiado, pero antes de colocar la llanta nueva, se limpia las manos, va hacia el banquito y toma la taza para sorber de su elixir oscuro. Bebe un gran sorbo, y retine el café dentro de su boca por unos segundos para saborearlo, pero de inmediato percibe algo extraño: el sabor del café es totalmente nauseabundo… ¡tiene que escupir esa asquerosidad de café! Saca la lengua porque le ha quedado un sabor horrible en su boca aunque ya escupió todo el líquido que había sorbido.

Donatelo observa el contenido de la taza, y lo que contiene, definitivamente no es café, es aceite que se utiliza para el motor de los autos.

Por unos instantes, Donatelo está desconcertado, ¿cómo es posible que su taza contenga aceite y no un aromático café, si él mismo se preparó una taza con café hace escasos minutos?, pero la respuesta llega a su mente a la velocidad de la luz sobre quién pudo haber cambiado su taza con café por una taza con aceite en un momento que se distrajo; sus ojos cafés destellan y titilan de rabia, con tal intensidad, como lo haría la falla de San Andrés que está por colapsar para desatar un tremendo terremoto, y el terremoto se desata en un grito para cimbrar toda la casa del Clan Hamato.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEELL! –

Donatelo echa a andar en busca del culpable de tan pesada broma, cuando entonces tropieza con una manguera, manguera que no recuerda haber dejado ahí tirada, pero se da cuenta que la manguera está atada a una pequeña base y apunta directo a él.

Antes de que Donatelo pueda pensar en algo más, de ésta, sale un chorro de aceite que lo baña por completo.

**Continuará...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL COMPLICE**

El elevador que lleva a la casa de las tortugas se ha accionado, y desciende. Al abrirse las puertas aparecen Abril y Casey. Abril ha ido a visitar a sus amigos y Casey ha ido por su amigo Rafael porque esa noche van a ir al billar.

Como es típico en Casey, él se pone a dar de gritos llamando a Rafael (en vez de ir a buscarlo a su habitación como cualquier persona educada haría), o eso piensa hacer, porque de un momento a otro, escucha a Rafael que empieza a gritonear.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEELL! –

Abril, que va para el taller en busca de Donatelo, se detiene en seco; Casey avanza sólo unos pasos más.

El grito claramente provino del cuarto del baño.

Casey va a gritarle a Rafael (y no tener que subir las escaleras) qué es lo que pasa, pero en ese momento se escucha otro grito.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEELL! –

Este otro grito provino del taller y ha sido Donatelo el que ha gritado esta vez.

Abril y Casey miran hacia el taller, luego se miran; ambos parecen inquietos, y cómo no estarlo, sí saben perfectamente lo que está sucediendo cuando más de una tortuga empieza a llamar escandalosamente a Miguel Ángel.

Para no quedarse 'en medio del fuego cruzado', Abril y Casey emprenden la retirada, pero Casey no llega demasiado lejos: sobre él comienza a caer una lluvia de caramelos.

En vez de huir, a Casey le gana curiosidad, ¿cómo es posible que estén lloviendo caramelos dentro de la casa?. Observa hacia arriba para ver cómo van cayendo dulces de muchos colores sobre él, y lentamente, y curiosamente, los dulces que caen en él se le van pegando al cuerpo, sobre todo en su larga y bien cuidada cabellera. Se atreve a abrir la boca y atrapa un dulce y lo mastica; descubre que la consistencia del dulce no es dura como deben ser los caramelos, sino que más bien es chiclosa; al masticar más, se da cuenta que efectivamente es goma de mascar, se da cuenta que los caramelos que le están cayendo encima no son caramelos sino que son gomas de mascar que ya están masticadas...

¡Casey escupe y se sacude todos los chicles que se le han quedado pegados a la ropa y al cabello...!, pero no puede quitarse los chicles del cabello.

Casey no sólo cuida su bello rostro para cuando él protagonice alguna película, sino que también pone mucho esmero en tener un cabello sedoso; el rostro y el cabello son importantes para cualquier galán de cine.

La lluvia de chicles ha cesado.

El cabello de Casey está repleto de gomas de mascar.

La goma de mascar que se pega al cabello es imposible de quitar, salvo una manera: cortar el cabello; lo que significa que Casey se va a quedar calvo.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEELL! –

Y como si una desgracia no fuera suficiente (y no lo sería si Casey prestara más atención en vez de ponerse a gritar), le cae encima una cubetada de baba color amarillo chillón.

**Continuará...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

n.n


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL COMPLICE**

Miguel Ángel está en su habitación, sentado en su cama, revisando el libro del cuento que va a leerles mañana a los niños del orfanato al que va todos los sábados, cuando, de repente, escucha un grito acalorado.

¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEELL!

Escucha atentamente. Se trata de Rafael.

Sin darle mucha importancia, continúa preparándose para la lectura de mañana.

Más que lectura, Miguel Ángel actúa cada papel de la historia, por eso, también tiene que practicar las voces de los personajes para que los niños disfruten verdaderamente de los cuentos. Se pone de pie, listo para leer el dialogo del primer personaje; carraspea alistando sus cuerdas vocales (él es muy bueno imitando diferentes voces), cuando, otro grito hace cimbrar toda la casa.

¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEELL!

Esta vez quien ha gritado con tremenda fuerza ha sido Donatelo.

Ignora este grito también. Debe estudiar concienzudamente los diálogos, las voces de los personajes, incluso los gestos de éstos si no quiere decepcionar a sus pequeños oyentes.

Se concentra.

El primer personaje se trata de una anciana, así que su voz debe sonar como el de una anciana. Vuelve a carraspear y…

¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEELL!

Ahora ha gritado Casey.

Miguel Ángel sonríe, sonríe muy feliz porque su familia lo quiere mucho, sino, ¿por qué han estado llamándolo con tanta insistencia? Le gustaría ir con ellos y darles un gran abrazo y decirles que también los quiere, pero tiene un deber que cumplir.

Deja el libro por un momento. Recuerda que su túnica (la que usa al narrar los cuentos, porque en ese momento que narra no es un ninja sino un cuentacuentos) está sucia y debe lavarla. Va a un perchero en el que la tiene cuidadosamente colgada, la toma, la extiende frente a sí para ver que tan sucia está (la semana pasada, después del cuento, hubo una guerra de colores: entre niños y el cuentacuentos se arrojaron bolitas de pintura a manera del juego gotcha pero lanzándolas con las manos), y descubre una mancha muy rara. Esa mancha no la tenía después de la guerra de pintura. Acerca la túnica a su cara, y lo que descubre hace que sus ojos se abran tremendamente y que su corazón dé un angustioso salto dentro de su pecho.

La mancha en la túnica color naranja no es una mancha, la tela está quemada. Es una marca redonda y pequeña como la que dejaría un cigarrillo al ser restregado sobre la delicada tela.

El corazón de Miguel Ángel vuelve a dar un gran brinco en su pecho, pero ahora no es de pesar; frunce el seño, aprieta la túnica con mucha fuerza, y la furia que lo embarga quiere desatarse como un implacable tornado que busca arrasar con todo lo que encuentre a su paso, pero logra contenerlo, y sale de su habitación en busca del responsable que ha arruinado su túnica.

Justo al bajar el último escalón de las escaleras, se encuentra con Rafael, Donatelo y Casey.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEELL! – gritan las dos tortugas y el humano al mismo tiempo.

A Miguel Ángel le interesa más patearle el caparazón a Rafael por la broma tan pesada que le ha jugado (aún sabiendo perfectamente lo importante que es para él contarles cuentos a los niños en los días sábado) que saber qué es lo que quieren ellos, sin embargo, el tornado que se arremolina en su pecho termina disipándose y convirtiéndose en una inofensiva brisa al darse cuenta del aspecto de sus dos hermanos y de su amigo humano, y estalla en carcajadas.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Rafael está cubierto por un asqueroso moco, Donatelo por una nauseabunda grasa y Casey por una repulsiva baba.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Es tanta la gracia que le causa ver el horrible aspecto de esos tres, que hasta unas lagrimitas se asoman por sus ojos.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Rafael, Donatelo y Casey no pierden tiempo en hacerle reclamaciones a Miguel Ángel por las desagradables bromas que les ha jugado, que ahora sí 'se pasó de la raya', que ahora sí ningún Dios se va a apiadar de él cuando suplique por su vida cuando ellos estén estrangulándolo…

Miguel Ángel, aunque se retuerce de la risa, se da cuenta de que lo que le están diciendo los otros es muy en serio y que están por írsele encima; controlando sus carcajadas lo mejor que puede, les dice:

- Yo… ¡Jajajaja!... Yo no fui… ¡Jajajaja!... Les juro que yo no… ¡Jajajaja! fui… ¡Jajajaja! –

Rafael, Donatelo y Casey por supuesto que no están dispuestos a creerle y menos porque no deja de burlarse de ellos.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Los pobres tres viscosos están más que listos para atrapar a Miguel Ángel y desquitarse, cuando repentinamente, Miguel Ángel deja de reír, y extrañamente, su cara se pone de un verde muy pálido.

La cara de espanto que tiene Miguel Ángel (está tan asustado, que deja caer su túnica) es lo que convence a los otros tres de que él no ha sido el causante de las bromas, al menos no en esta ocasión; es cuando una gran pregunta resuena en la mente de todos.

Si no fue Miguel Ángel, ¿quién ha sido el bromista?

Un nombre llega a sus mentes, el nombre de la única tortuga que no está presente.

- Yo soy… - dice Miguel Ángel con terror – yo soy el que falta… -

Y sin decir más, corre por su vida, porque sabe que si se queda, va a sufrir lo mismo que los demás, sino es que algo mucho peor.

Rafael, Donatelo y Casey ven (escurriendo las viscosidades con las que han sido embarrados) cómo huye el único sobreviviente de las bromas pesadas y orando por que se salve.

Lamentablemente, Miguel Ángel no llega lejos.

Miguel Ángel corre a la salida más cercana, pero, de quién sabe dónde, un globo sale disparado directamente hacia él, y por el terror que lo embarga, no reacciona a tiempo; el globo lo golpea en el caparazón, revienta y expulsa un sucio lodo que lo cubre, y por este lodo, Miguel Ángel resbala justo a escasos metros de haber llegado a la salida que lo conduciría a la salvación. Derrotado en el piso, más globos son lanzados de todas direcciones y chocan contra él y revientan, cubriéndolo totalmente un lodazal; sin embargo, esto no es impedimento para Miguel Ángel, e invoca de nueva cuenta al tornado para desatarlo al menos en un desesperado grito.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEEEELL! –

Al siguiente segundo, se da cuenta que ese no es el nombre que quería decir; quizás fue por costumbre, porque lo usual es que es ÉL quien hace las más geniales bromas, pero hoy debe reconocer que ha sido otro el que le ha arrebatado el título.

**Continuará…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic.

Yo no soy tan buena haciendo bromas, lo más que he hecho es llegar a espaldas de alguien y asustarlo n.n por eso dudé en escribir este fic porque no tenía la más mínima idea de qué bromas podían ser y si acaso iban a ser buenas, pero fue de esas veces en las que mi musa me insiste en que debo escribir el fic, y le hice caso y las ideas fluyeron de los más lindo n.n Me ha dado gusto que les ha gustado esta historia.

Y bueno, pues ya saben quién es el bromista, pero falta una pregunta por responder; sabrán la respuesta en el último capítulo.

Gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

n.n


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL COMPLICE**

Abril mira boquiabierta el desagradable espectáculo que tiene frente a sí: cuatro asquerosos monstruos que manan de sus cuerpos nauseabundas viscosidades, así que mantiene su distancia; de repente, uno de ellos, el monstruo de lodo maloliente, gruñe ferozmente:

- ¡Ahí está! – rápidamente se pone de pie, y los cuatro monstruos se le van encima a la chica.

Abril da un par de torpes pasos tratando de huir de ellos, pero, en ese aterrador momento, oye una voz muy familiar.

- Hola Abril. –

Abril se gira, y descubre que se trata de la tortuga de la bandana azul, quien le sonríe amablemente.

La chica se da cuenta que los cuatro viscosos monstruos no van por ella, sino por esa tortuga.

- L… - ella, tranquilizando sus nervios, está por decirle algo a la tortuga, pero es interrumpida por la misma tortuga.

- Sostén esto un momento, por favor. –

Abril recibe un suculento pastel, y cautelosamente, la tortuga se aparta de ella.

- ¡Qué no escape! –

Gritan los cuatro chicos que han sufrido la más nauseabunda de todas las bromas, y pasan atropelladamente demasiado cerca de Abril porque está en su camino hacia a una dulce venganza, pero…

- ¡Ah! -

… los chicos van contra el causante de su humillación con tal furia, que casi tiran a la chica, pero empujan el pastel directo a la cara de Abril.

- ¡Ahora sí 'te va a llover duro y tupido' Intrépido! – ruge el monstruo de moco verde.

- ¡SON A OTROS A LOS QUE LES VA A LLOVER DURO Y TUPIDO! –

Otro rugido mucho más feroz se eleva por sobre los gruñidos de los cuatro monstruos. Éstos, atemorizados, detienen su ataque contra la "indefensa" tortuga de la bandana azul, y se giran.

Un monstruo con la cara repleta de enormes granos rojos llenos de pus los mira con incontenible rabia.

- ¡ME ESTAMPARON EL PASTEL EN LA CARA! –

Rafael, Donatelo, Casey y Miguel Ángel miran el pastel arruinado que lleva Abril en las manos y que la crema pastelera está embarrada en su cara, pero sobre la crema, ha quedado adherida una grotesca máscara que hace que su cara parezca que esté invadida por repulsivos granos (la crema fue usada como pegamento para la máscara). Los chicos llegan a la conclusión de que ese no era un pastel normal.

- Abril… -

Donatelo es el único que trata de decir algo en su defensa, después de todo, ellos tuvieron la culpa al provocar que Abril cayera en esa asquerosa broma, pero es que tenían prisa por hacerse justicia, y…

- ¡Jajajajajaja! –

Los chicos se retuercen de la risa al ver el granoso rostro de la chica pelirroja.

Abril abre la boca para exigirles que no se burlen de ella, pero ella, al ver el asqueroso aspecto de cada uno de los chicos, rompe en carcajadas.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! –

Luego los chicos se miran unos a otros y las risas cobran fuerza.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Mientras unos se ríen de otros, el chico de azul mira con satisfacción su obra maestra.

**Continuará…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había dicho que éste iba a ser el último capítulo, pero por más que lo intenté, no pude evitar que Abril no cayera en una broma 8) Creo que ahora sí el siguiente capítulo es el último.

n.n


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL COMPLICE**

Splinter tiene una mirada de concentración; mira sin pestañear a su arbolito bonsái para decidir qué parte va a podar. Estira su brazo acercando las filosas hojas de las tijeras. Es un proceso muy delicado, cualquier corte mal hecho puede arruinar el trabajo de meses. Cuando está por hacer el preciso corte…

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEELLL! –

Splinter sufre un gran sobresalto por tan potente grito, y casi corta un bracito del árbol, pero gracias a sus reflejos ninja no pasa esto. Espera a que su corazón deje de brincotearle en el pecho; estuvo a punto de suceder una terrible catástrofe.

Ya que Splinter está tranquilo, ahora espera que no haya más sobresaltos. Suspira. Parece que no. De nueva cuenta acerca las tijeras al bonsái y…

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEELLL! –

Se lleva un buen susto y corta un pequeño pedazo de una hojita. Examina el arbolito cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado. No es tan grave. Retira lo que queda de la hoja.

Esta vez sostiene las tijeras con ambas manos, por si acaso…

Cambia de ángulo. Mejor va a hacer el corte de ese otro lado. Abre las filosas hojas con mucha mayor determinación, y…

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEEEELLL! –

- ¡Ah! –

Por escasos milímetros la anciana rata consigue apartar las tijeras de las ramas del bonsái; se cerciora que no le haya pasado nada. El arbolito está integro, o casi, salvo la hojita que tuvo que quitar. Deja el afilado instrumento a un lado y se arrodilla. Por experiencia, sabe que, cuando comienza a retumbar el nombre de su hijo Miguel Ángel por toda la casa, es imposible concentrarse en absolutamente nada.

Es un último grito que colma la paciencia del Maestro Ninja. Sí, hasta un Maestro Ninja tiene un límite.

- Suficiente. -

Por fin toma la decisión de salir de su recinto y detener el caos que ha desatado Miguel Ángel con otra de sus travesuras. Es uno de esos días en el que ni siquiera su hijo mayor puede contener a su niño más travieso.

Andado apenas algunos metros, Splinter se topa con cuatro asquerosos monstruos que van a atrapar a Abril, y no lejos de ella, está su hijo mayor, quieto. Por un segundo, se asusta, porque su amiga humana va a caer en las viscosas garras de esos seres abominables, pero en el siguiente instante, los monstruos pasan de largo porque van tras su hijo mayor.

Splinter se da prisa por salvar a su hijo amado, cuando es Abril que, con una voz impactante, los detiene. Un segundo después, Splinter se confunde más al ver que los monstruos y su amiga humana se carcajean hasta no más poder. Desconcertado, se aproxima a su hijo mayor, quien mira fascinado lo que ha ocurrido.

- Hijo… -

- ¡Oh! – Leonardo se sorprende; al parecer estaba demasiado atento – Otosan… -

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –

- ¿Cómo te explico, Otosan? –

A Leonardo lo invade la vergüenza; se frota la nuca con nerviosismo.

Esta actitud de su hijo hace que Splinter esté más confundido. Lo observa, después observa a las pegajosas creaturas, y se da cuenta que en realidad son sus otros hijos y su amigo humano Casey. Abril ha terminado con una rara máscara sobre la cara lo que la hace lucir tan grotesca y graciosa como ellos.

- ¡Jajaaja! – Splinter ríe con buen humor – Leonardo, ¿qué has hecho? –

Leonardo no encuentra la explicación.

Los demás escuchan la voz de la anciana rata y paran de reír; miran decididamente a la tortuga de la bandana azul.

- ¡LEONARDO! –

Se aproximan a él.

- ¡Leo! – exclama con gran admiración Miguel Ángel - ¡Eso fue megafabuloso! – y lo abraza sin contemplaciones - ¡Eres el mejor de los mejores! -

Leonardo, sonriendo, queda cubierto de lodo.

El resto capta de inmediato el plan de Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Sí Leo! – dice Casey, y también abraza a Leonardo - ¡Primera vez que caigo en una de tus bromas y ha sido genial, no como otros dos que para qué te cuento! –

Casey comparte con Leonardo la baba con la que está cubierto de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Con qué perfecta sincronía y exacta precisión has planeado y ejecutado cada suceso! – dice Donatelo, que al abrazar a Leonardo, éste queda embarrado con aceite.

Abril se quita la máscara (sobre su rostro queda algo de crema pastelera), la arroja y se une al abrazo grupal, pero primero coloca el plato, que contiene lo queda del pastel, invertido sobre la cabeza de Leonardo a modo de sombrero; se coloca entre Casey y Donatelo sin importarle ensuciarse más de lo que ya está.

- ¡Ha sido muy divertido, Leo…! Asqueroso pero divertido. -

Rafael, siendo el más alto de las tortugas, abraza a Leonardo desde la espalda, y frota su mejilla contra de su hermano mayor (para asegurarse que quede bien cubierto de moco verde).

- Es la broma más asquerosa que nos has hecho, bro. Por tu bien, espero que se quite sea lo que sea que traemos embarrado todos. –

Leonardo, apresado entre el fuerte pero afectuoso abrazo, apenas consigue decir:

- Sí… -

Splinter observa con una sonrisa la curiosa escena.

No es usual que el hijo mayor sea quien le juegue bromas a todos, pero cuando lo hace, Splinter no tiene por qué preocuparse de que las cosas se salgan de control (a diferencia de las bromas que lleguen a hacer Miguel Ángel y Rafael) o que la casa quede en ruinas. Si su hijo mayor hace bromas, no es para burlarse de los demás, sino para que todos se diviertan en familia.

- Me gustaría saber – pregunta Miguel Ángel – de dónde sacas tan estupendas ideas, Leo. –

- Leo es un buen niño. – dice Rafael – Yo siempre he creído que alguien más le 'sopla' las ideas. Es otro el autor intelectual; él sólo las lleva a cabo. –

- ¿Es eso verdad, Leo? ¿Tienes un cómplice? – Abril pregunta.

- Eehh… - titubea – He dejado una caja llena con globos con agua. –

Todos buscan con la mirada; la caja está a la vista.

- Hasta planeaste – dice Rafael - que íbamos a necesitar un baño, ¿eh? -

- Soy el Intrépido Líder después de todo. –

El abrazo se rompe abruptamente y todos corren hacia la caja para ser el primero en arrojar los globos a los demás. Es necesario un buen baño.

Splinter se queda a deleitarse con la guerra de globos, aunque también se hace la misma pregunta que hizo Miguel Ángel y que con sutileza su hijo mayor evitó.

Estalla la guerra con globos llenos de agua, mientras Leonardo le agradece mentalmente a su cómplice, cómplice que se encuentra cómodamente sobre su cama.

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si llegaste hasta este último capítulo, muchas gracias ^^

Si te quedaste con la duda, esas viscosidades sí se quitan, sólo fue gelatina; el lodo es arcilla y la crema pastelera es crema facial n.n Leo no tiene un lado oscuro como dije en otro fic, es sólo que deja que su lado adolescente se desplaye de vez en cuando pero sin que eso signifique que es el fin del mundo; yo lo entiendo perfecto.

Y si te queda la duda de si el cómplice es el osito de peluche, lo es. Ya había advertido que este fic iba a ser lindo, aunque el principio fue brusco; resultó ser como una combinación del cómic y de 2k12: en el cómic, Leo hace bromas pesadas, y Leo de la Nick es súper mega lindo (si acaso le cambiaron tanto la personalidad para atraer fanáticas, de mi parte no era necesario, pero se agradece 8D).

Espero que esta loca historia te haya gustado.

Gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

n.n


End file.
